


Kiss of Death

by lotrspnfangirl



Series: Comment Fic Collection [4]
Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Established Relationship, F/M, Kiss of Death, Vampire Turning, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4056652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotrspnfangirl/pseuds/lotrspnfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Any, any/any, Kiss me deadly... by <a href="http://ivotedforsaxon.livejournal.com/">ivotedforsaxon</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss of Death

Anita felt herself melting against Jean Claude, his cool fingers skimming underneath the thin tank top she wore, sending shivers down her spine. His lips were against hers, and she felt herself submitting completely.

If someone had told her a year ago she would be wrapped around the Master of the City, lost in the passion of his kiss, she would've shot them. Now...

"Jean Claude," She whispered, breaking away from him. Crystal blue eyes stared down at her, patient and waiting. "Kiss me, Jean Claude. Kiss me deadly."

"Ma Petite..." He whispered, eyes widening in realization. "Ma Petite, do not joke about such things."

"No Jean Claude," She reached up, pushing her fingers through his hair and loosening it from the band that held it away from his face. "I've never been more serious. I love you, I want you, I want to be with you."

"Ma Petite..." He whispered, claiming her lips again. She let herself fall into each one of his touches, pressing and pulling against her clothing and flesh. When his teeth descended and pressed deep into her flesh, she gasped and pulled him closer, deeper. 

The kiss of death had never made her feel more alive.


End file.
